I Promise
by driftingstar
Summary: This fic takes place in the Asian Tournament, the episode titled: My Enemy, My Friend. Mariah asks Ray to promise, but can he do it? This could be considered RayMariah friendship fic or just RayMariah. R and R, please!


I Promise  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade. ;_; Life's not fair!  
  
This one-shot takes place in the Asian Tournament, the episode titled: My Enemy, My Friend. Mariah asks Ray to promise, but can he do it? This could be considered Ray/Mariah friendship fic or just Ray/Mariah. R and R, please!  
  
***  
  
"Promise me, Ray, that no matter who wins this match, we'll still be friends!"  
  
My whole life, has been about making, and breaking promises.  
  
I want to be able to keep them, I really do!  
  
But when the time comes, I usually seem to fail to keep them, and my promises become nothing, but lies.  
  
Hateful lies.  
  
Deceitful lies.  
  
* Eight years ago *  
  
"I'll meet you there tomorrow," I had called back over my shoulder. I had meant that as a farewell, just something to say to someone before you take leave of them. I then turned to go but was called back by her tiny, shrill voice.  
  
"You promise?" she asked, golden orbs widened in childish innocence and hopefulness. I had been so sure that I would be able to meet her, so sure that nothing would go wrong. And plus, I didn't want to upset her. Mariah had been upset enough already, especially since her father passed away.  
  
"Yes, I promise," I had smiled at her before turning away and heading home.  
  
But I had fallen ill the next day, therefore, breaking my promise.  
  
"You said you'd come!" she had said it quietly, trying to mask her disappointment.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was sick yesterday." I was sorry, I really was!  
  
"That's okay. I guess it wasn't your fault."  
  
But her eyes were filled with sorrow, for I had broken a promise to her. She always took promises very seriously.  
  
* Six years ago *  
  
"Grandma!" She had thrown herself over her grandmother's deteriorating body. Her grandmother had been struck down by a terrible fever. My friend's moist golden eyes were holding back unshed tears. I couldn't stand to see her like this. I couldn't stand to see anyone hurt so much.  
  
"Please don't worry, Mariah! I'm sure she's going to be all right!" I had hoped that my word would console her but instead, she broke down and cried at the look of uncertainty that I was unable to hide.  
  
"You're... just... s-saying that... to... m-make me... feel b-better, aren't you?" she accused between sobs. I didn't want her to be like this, so I once again made a promise that I was not sure that I could keep.  
  
"No, I'm not just saying it! She's going to get better, I know she is! I promise she will!" her crying ceased a little bit, my confidence reassuring her.  
  
"I guess you're right. Thank you."  
  
But, she didn't. Mariah's grandmother passed away two days later. My friend refused to speak to me for a whole two weeks. Although I had given her hope that night, I had further increased her pain once reality struck.  
  
* Two years ago *  
  
"You want to leave?" She had stared at me incredulously, her eyes full of shock and disbelief. "But, _why_, Ray? Why do you want to leave? Is it something we did? Do you hate us?" I had to look away, too ashamed to look her in the face.  
  
"No, it's not that Mariah! It's not that at all! I just wanted to experience new things, meet new people! I don't want to be cooped up here in this village all my life! I hope you can understand!" I had answered back.  
  
"But I, don't, understand, Ray. You don't have to leave! We don't want you to leave! _I_ don't want you to leave!" I had winced from her angry and hurt tone. I hated to argue with her almost more than anything in the world because usually, the arguments ended up with her crying.  
  
"Mariah..." She had thrown herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, sobbing once again. A frustrated sign escaped had my lips as I placed my own arms around her small body and pulled her closer. "But I have to." I had to go, I was destined to.  
  
"D-Don't go," she had murmured into my shoulder, "Please Ray! Don't go! I don't want you to leave me! Promise, you won't go!" She tilted her face so that our eyes met. "Promise me!" What could I do? She had sounded so sad, so distraught.  
  
"I promise, Mariah." I had lied.  
  
* The Present *  
  
I promise.  
  
These two words together gives others hope and faith in you, these two words are often said without being meant, these two words also remind me of all the deceitful lies I've said.  
  
"Promise me, Ray, that no matter who wins this match, we'll still be friends!"  
  
I may have not been able to keep all those other promises.  
  
But this time, things will be different.  
  
"You want me to promise, Mariah? All right then, I promise."  
  
***  
  
I guess this thing's pretty, stupid, huh? *sighs* Well, that's what you get for not getting enough sleep and trying to write though a writer's block. Take my advice, don't do it.  
  
Frontier of Darkness 


End file.
